Livin' our love song
by greysgirl37
Summary: Set after season 4 final. MERDER Will Derek and Merediths night at the trailer be the start of a new life? R
1. Building from scrach

Derek walked away to go tell Rose that it was over, he was finally going to be with Meredith. He was determind to do it the correct way this time. He would keep noting from her.

Derek walked up to Rose's door. He took a deep breath, and knocked. He stood impatintly waiting.

"Hey." Rose greeted with a smile. Her smile faded when Derek didn't smile back.

"Rose we need to talk." Derek stated.

"Derek don't do this."

"Rose I'm so sorry, but I just don't feel the way that I though I did." Derek told her.

"You still love her."

"Yeah."

"Okay, thank you for being honest."

Derek smiled, and shoke her hand. Then he turned around, and ran back to his car. He had to get back to Meredith.

* * *

Meredith paced back and forth rambling when Derek walked up.

"You know your cute when you do that." Derek smiled.

She turned, and smiled. They walked closer, till they were face to face. There lips met only for a second, until Derek pulled away.

"Wait here I have to get something." Derek told her running to the trailer. She stood there and watched him bring a blanket and what looked like a bottle of champaine.

"What's this?" Meredith asked.

"Remeber that bottle of champaine that we put in the fridge, I think we should drink it now." He smiled at her.

Two glasses later and they were not able to hold back. Derek laied her down on the grass. He gently caressed her face, and began to kiss her. He kissed her with the passion that had been held in to long. She giggled as he softly kissed her neck. That night was the night that both of them were waiting for.

"Derek, I want to build this house with you... I want to be your wife... I want to be Mrs. Meredith Elizabeth Shepard... I want you. I'm ready now." She told him.

"I'm ready now to."

OK Read and Review!

greysgirl37


	2. Lost in the moment

Meredith awoke, and was shocked that she was naked, and with Derek who was also naked. She pulled the covers over her when she saw the chief walk out of the trailer with his wife.

"Derek, Derek, wake up!" Meredith poked his side.

"Hey don't do that." Derek stated as her sat up. He went to strech out and looked over at where the chief was standing watching.

"Oh my gawd! Why didn't you tell me he was there?" Derek asked pulling the blanket over himself.

Meredith sat silently, and laughed when the chief walked away. Derek laid her down again and started tickleing her. She laughed so hard that she thought she was going to die.

"Stop! Stop!" She shouted.

"I could do this all day." Derek stated getting on top of her.

"We have work." She told him.

"Not for another two hours." He stated starting to kiss her neck.

"Derek we both need showers." She whined.

"Okay then shower it is." Derek agreed as they got there stuff together, and walked to the trailer.

Derek stepped into the elevdor.

"Someone got laid last night." Mark stated.

"Nobody got laid." Derek smiled.

"It sure's the hell wasn't Rose." Mark spouted.

"Why do you assume I got laid?" Derek smiled.

"You have that smile that I got laid, and I liked it smile." Mark stated right as Meredith got on the elevador.

Mark looked at Derek then at Meredith.

"You both got laid." Mark stated.

Meredith looked over at Derek, then back to the door of the elevador.

"Oh god you to are together, aren't you?" Mark asked.

Just then the bell rang and both Meredith and Derek got off leaving Mark puzzled.

Derek stood by the board, just then the chief walked up.

"You had an interesting morning." The chief stated

"Were back together, but this time, well this time were on the same page." Derek told him.

"I'm okay with it."The chief stated.

"I'm not going to sell the land." Derek stated as her walked away.

Derek sat waiting in the lobby. He glimpsed up long enough to see her she seemed to be glowing, she was beautiful.

"Are you ready to go home we have some things we need to talk about." Derek smiled up at her.

"Yeah I'm ready to go home."

They walked into the trailer, and Derek went in and laied on the bed. Meredith didn't know what she was going to sleep in she didn't have any clothes here.

"Derek can I use one of you shirts to sleep in?" She asked.

"Sure top drawer." He told her.

"I want to start building the house." He told her.

"Okay. How about we go see a contractor tommorow." She told him.

"That sounds good to me." He smiled.

She slipped into bed and cuddled up next to him, and they feel asleep in each others arms the way it was supposed to be.

Meredith woke up and Derek wasn't there. She smelt the strong scent of coffee in the air.

"Gawd what are you drinking. " Meredith wrikled her nose.

"Wait a minute, you love coffee." Derek sat the paper down.

"I know."

Derek didn't think about it again, he just went on. An hour later they went to see a contrctor.

2 weeks later.

Derek stood watching the men pour the concrete. Meredith had been acting really strange. It kinda made him feel a little worried.

Meredith looked at the calender. She couldn't be, she was two weeks late, and she could smell every thing. She pace awhile before walking out to where Derek was standing.

"Looks good." She told him

"yeah, Its going to be amazing." He smiled.

"Yeah."

"Its going to be awesome." He told her.

"Derek I'm two weeks late, and I can smell everything." She told him.

He stood there a minute.

"That night, Meredith were going to be parents."

"I know." She told him starting to cry.

"No, don't cry." Derek told her hugging her.

Review please!

greysgirl37


	3. Love Story

It had been a month, and nobody had notice Meredith's odd behavior, or her discusting eatting habits.

"Derek! not coffee again!" Meredith shouted from the bedroom of the trailer.

"Sorry." Derek stated. Meredith jumped up running to that bathroom.

"Mer, you alright?" Derek asked walking into the bathroom.

"I just can't stand this morning sickness." She looked up at him.

"Come here." Derek motined sitting on the floor. Held her awhile before his hand ventured onto her belly.

"This baby inside is the second best thing in my life right now." He told her.

"Whats the first?" She asked.

"You"

--

"Hey dad." Lexie greeted her father.

"Have you seen Meredith? I tryed her house and she's not there." Thatcher asked.

"She is living with Derek." Lexie told her.

"Oh, alright." He told her and walked away.

Derek walked out of the trailer, Meredith had fallen asleep, and he was going to check on the house.

"Hey Marcus." Derek greeted.

"Hola Derek." He greeted.

"Hows the house coming?" Derek asked looking at the beautiful yard.

"Man, were done." He walked over and smiled handing him the key.

"Your serious!"

"Yeah man its all yours." Marcus smiled.

"Awesome." Derek said heading for the house.

He put the key in the lock and twisted it, this was Meredith, and his house. He walked into the foyer, and saw the double spiral staircase. He walked to his left into the enormous kitchen, and dining room then to his right. The living room was huge, there was a little area looking out over Seattle. Derek stood there and pictured three little kids running around, Meredith sitting on the couch, and him playing with the new baby. He walked up the stairs and opened the frence doors. The room was right at the top of the stairs and it was beautiful. The master bath was a big as one of the other rooms. This was his dream, to have a home, a wife, a family.

* * *

Meredith awoke, but Derek was nowhere to be seen. She got up, and walked outside. She noticed the door to the new house was open. She had not seen the inside of it yet, and she was a little curious. She walked to the door and looked inside. She didn't know how to explain it, it was amazing! She stood motionlessly in the foyer.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Derek smiled at the top of the stairs.

"Derek this is amazing." MEredith smiled.

"Its perfect." He stated, when he got down the stairs.

"Its everything I have ever wanted. "

"We should go pick out some furniture." He told her.

"Lets go." She told him.

* * *

It didn't take long till they had there furniture and appliances picked out. They were getting them brounght to the new house later that day. They went home to the trailer and slept till they heard the truck pull up.

"Derek I think we should invite some people over tonight." Meredith told him

"That would be good, but we don't have nothing to feed them."

"I could go to the store." She suggested.

"Okay, take my car."

Meredith went to the trailer and changed her clothes, and picked up her purse. She got in the car and left. She hadn't drived in quite awhile, and getting behind the wheel felt REALLY good. She was walking around Fred Myers when she ran into Izzie, Alex, George, and Lexie.

"Meredith!" Izzie sqealed.

"Oh hi." Meredith kinda shyed away.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alex asked.

"I'm living with Derek, if fact we want to invite you guys to our house tonight for dinner." Meredith told them.

"Your living in a trailer, when you have a house." George questioned.

"Just show up at Dereks land at five." She told them.

"I'll bring the beer." Alex stated.

"Okay."

Meredith abruptly walked away leaving the group of people alone. She was about to pick up a big packageof steak when she saw a person that she never wanted to see again.

"Meredith how are you?"Addison asked.

"I'm good."

"I can see your glowing." She stated.

"Your hilarious." Meredith tried to smile.

"No really you are."

"Okay, I'm a month." Meredith stated.

"I'm happy for you two." She smiled.

There was a silence before both of them walked there seperate ways.

Meredith didn't know how she was going to pull it off, it was almost five. She looked up out the kitchen window, and saw someone pulling up.

"Derek someone it here." Meredith shouted.

"Alright." He stated closing the small black box, and putting it back in his pocket.

He showed everyone to the door while Meredith tried her hardest to cook. After everyone had arrived the all sat down for a sit down dinner.

"Derek this house is amazing." The chief commented.

"Thanks." Derek smiled at MEredith.

"Meredith, why are you not drinking anything?" Izzie asked.

"I'm just not thirsty." She smiled, she kicked Derek to change the subject. He serveyed the table, and decided that there was no time like the peresent time. He stood up and got everyones attention.

"Hey guys I would like to ask a question, and I want all of you to be my witnesses." Derek stated as he got down on one knee.

"Meredith, will you marry me?" He asked, as he watched her tear up. Everyone was on the edge of there seat.

"Derek I..."

ok more reviews!

greysgirl37


	4. Better together

OK here is a shorty, I'm gonna work on the next chapter. I want you to pick what the baby's name is. So send some suggestions in your Reviews.

* * *

YES!

Meredith hugged him, nothing made her more happy then the thought of her being with Derek, then raising there kids together.

"I didn't see that coming." Alex smiled.

"ALEX." Izzie spat.

Everyone sat talking for awhile till people started to leave. The chief was the last one.

"Well I don't think anyone saw that coming."The chief smiled.

"I didn't even see it coming." MEredith smiled up at Derek.

"Well I think this is a beautiful place." The Webber stated.

"Richard, there is something we need to tell you, but this is in the strictist confidence." Derek told him.

"What, is there something wrong with one of you?" The chief stated.

"Were fine, but Meredith she's um..."

"I'm going to have a baby."Meredith stated

"REally, how far along?" He asked them.

"I'm only a month, but we don't want to tell anyone yet." She told him.

"I understand, you know that you go on maternity leave at eight months." The chief stated.

"Yes I know."

They all said there goodbye's and Meredith stood at the winow looking out over Seattle.

"Its such a beautiful view." She stated.

"Yeah."

"What am I going to do with the stuff at my place?" She asked.

"Well all of your clothes and personal items we will bring here and all the things we don't need we will leave in the house." He told her.

"Sam with my trailer."

"I wanna go to bed."

"Okay."

* * *

Over the next two months they got there stuff moved in the new house. Meredith was starting to show more and more every day. Everyone at work was getting more and more suspisious. Meredith had not been drinking coffee, eatting anything with chocolate, and she was ordering bigger scrubs.

"We have to tell the people at work." Meredith told him.

"Is that what you want to do?"Derek asked.

"Yes."

"Okay then, we will tell them tommorw."Derek smiled down at her.

* * *

The ride to work was silent, Meredith sat in the passanger seat her hand placed gently on her stomace. Derek couldn't help but smiled so looked so beautiful. Time would only back her look better.

"Derek pay attention to the road." Meredith stated looking over at him.

"I am, I am." Derek smiled.

Not everyone at the hospital knew they were a couple, Rose she didn't know that they were ingaged. Baily didn't know they were together unless Ricard told her. When they got there everything at the hospital was going smooth. They both told the chief that it was time to tell everyone. He agreed. The day went smooth Meredith told Cristina and Izzie, and everyone knew after Izzie stated yelling that Meredith was going to have a baby.

ok

sorry to cut it short

greysgirl37


	5. Exceptional

Okay, I didn't get that good of a response on the names, so I am going to give people another chance to decide.

Enjoy

* * *

Day after day Meredith got bigger, every night she would come home, and soak her feet. She looked so beautiful, or so Derek told everyone. Everyone knows that you don't piss a pergnate woman off, but Derek didn't know how hw was going to tell her that his "family" was coming for a visit. They had just landed at the Seattle airport.

"Hey, honey what would you think about my parents coming for a couple days?" Derek questioned.

"Not till we get the house done." She replied.

"Well, what if they just showed up... today?" Derek stated.

"There coming aren't they?" Meredith glaired at him.

"They just landed at the Seattle airport." Derek told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"They don't know that we are together again, they think I'm still single."He told her.

"Alright, I can deal with meeting your family." She smiled at him.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Meredith got up, and walked to the door with him.

"DEREK!" The clan shouted. There shouts were hushed when they saw Meredith.

"Derek, who's this?" His mother asked smiling over at Meredith.

"Mom, Dad this is Meredith Grey, my fiance." Derek grabbed Meredith's hand.

"Oh Derek! I'm so happy for you, I'm happy for you both! She is just as beautiful as I had imagined." She smiled at Meredith.

"Well lets make this a offical meeting, Meredith this is my mother Elsie, my father Jason, and my three sisters Jenny, Marie, and Ella." Derek introduced everyone. As the clan started to pile into the house.

"So Meredith how far along are you?" Ella asked sitting in on of the overstuffed chairs.

"Oh, um..." Derek cut her off.

"Everyone, thats another thing, Meredith is three months pregnate." Derek smiled grabbing her hand.

"You two must be overjoyed!" Dereks sister Jenny stated.

"It was kinda of a shock to us, but were so blessed." Meredith smiled looking at Derek.

"I'm glad that you two finally worked it out, and I can't wait to get to know you Meredith. Derek has told us that your am amazing doctor." His mother smiled at her.

"I learned from the best." Meredith smiled.

"Mom, Meredith's mother is Ellis Grey." He told her.

"Your kidding me! That's awesome!" Ella stated.

"No, he's not kidding, she's my mother."

"That baby just won the genetic lottery." His dad stated.

"Yeah, well I think its about time to hit the bed Meredith has to work in the morning." Derek stated.

"You guys can sleep anywhere, there is four bedrooms." Derek stated.

"Derek show them." Meredith told him.

"Alright." Derek kissed the top of her head, and they all walked up the stairs.

"Derek, this house is amazing!" His fater stated.

"Yeah, its amazing, you can sleep in any of the rooms besides the one right ahead of you." Derek smiled.

"I wanna see it." His dad smiled.

Derek pulled open the double doors, and everyone gasped. It was amazing, it was like nothing they had ever seen before. They all walked around a little before settling down in the other rooms. It was a peaceful night. Meredith snuggled up into Derek's chest. Suddenly Meredith gasped.

"Derek, give me your hand." Meredith stated.

She placed his hand on her belly, and Derek felt the kick.

"She moved!" He smiled.

"Yeah, she moved."


	6. Catch me when I fall

Derek awoke, he smelt the coffee alredy, he got out of bed, and went down stairs.

"Jenny no." Derek told her walking into the kitchen.

"Derek its just coffee, you love coffee." She stated.

"The smell makes Meredith sick, thats why I go to work and drink it." He half smiled.

"Oh, okay." She said dumping the coffee down the drain.

"So when did you guys get back together?" She asked.

"About three months ago." He told her smiling.

"She seems like an amazing woman Derek, I have to hand it to you." She told him.

"Yeah, anyways enough about Mer and I and what about your new guy." Derek asked.

"Oh mister I'll give you this rock if you let me move in and eat all your food... its over."She told him.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Derek said rubbing her shoulder.

"Its alright, he wasn't worth my time anyways." She smiled.

"Keep looking, there is a guy out there waiting for you."

The morning passed Meredith left for work, and Derek stayed home with his parents.

* * *

"How are you doing?" The chief asked Meredith

"I'm doing fine." Meredith stated.

"Alright."

Meredith worked her shift, but something seemed wrong, she was getting dizzy. It was her last patient of the day. She walked into the patients room with Alex. She spoke to the guy. When she turned to walk out she passed out. Alex caught her and gently placed her limp body on the floor.

"NURSE!" Alex yelled.

Derek looked at the clock, and suddenly his phone rang.

"Derek, this is Richard, Meredith colapsed today at work."

"What, why wasn't I called! Is she alright! Is the baby alright?" Derek asked paniced.

"Derek, take a deep breath, she is fine, the baby is fine, she's just a little stressed." The chief told him.

"I'll be there." Derek hung up the phone, tears brimmed.

"Meredith colapsed today." Derek tryed not to cry.

"Oh baby, I'm sure she alright, go." His mom told him.

Derek didn't say anything, he just left. Was she alright, was the baby alright? When he got there he didn't even have to ask where she was, he could hear her screaming at the nurses to let her go home.

"Okay my fiance is here now let me go!" She yelled.

"Mer, calm down." Derek caressed her face.

"Derek, is the baby alright, they won't tell me anything." Meredith laid her head on his shoulder and started to cry. Just then the chief walked in.

"Oh Derek your here, I have some news. The baby is doing fine. We are going to say that she needs to be on bed rest until the baby is born." The chief told them.

"Your kidding me! I have to stay in bed for what six months." Meredith stated.

"Mer its whats best for the baby."Derek hugged her.

"Oh, and Derek you will be off till the baby is due." He stated.

* * *

ok i know its short, but the next chapter will be longer

greysgirl37


	7. Must be doin' somthin' right

6 months later

"Meredith, what are you doing? They said bed rest." Derek stated coming into the kitchen. Meredith didn't respond.

"Meredith... Meredith!" Derek ran around the island, to see a puddle of water below her feet.

"Derek... the baby." She held the bottom of her belly, and wincing in pain.

"You need to go to the hospital." Derek stated picking her up. He put her in the passenger seat, and started to the hospital.

"Hello, chief! Meredith is in labor." Derek said into the phone.

"Are you on your way?" The chief asked.

"Yeah, have someone waiting." Derek stated, hanging up the phone.

"Keep breathing, baby were almost there." Derek stated.

* * *

"Addison, I have an emergency coming in. I want you to pick an inturn, and wait for them in the pit." The chief stated.

"Okay, Lexie come with me." Addison stated. When they got there Derek had already got her inside the hospital. Addison helpped him get her on a gurney, and wheel her to a delivery room.

"The baby is already crowning. We have no time, Derek get over there she's going to need someone. Okay Meredith, I know this is a little weird, but I need you to push one big push alright." Addison stated.

"Alright." Meredith muddered.

"Okay grab Derek's hand." She stated, Meredith did.

In a matter of a minute Meredith and Dereks little baby girl was born. Addison took it off, and wiped her off. Meredith sat watching her.

"Derek, shes so beautiful." Meredith started to cry when Addison placed her in her arms.

"Aww, she has her mommy's eyes." Derek smiled.

"Look at her hair, she got that for her daddy, yes you did, you lucky little girl." Meredith let her little girl grab her finger.

* * *

"What are you so happy about?" George asked Lexie as he walked into the break room.

"I just got to help deliver Meredith's baby." She smiled.

"Meredith had her baby? When?" George asked.

"Couple hours ago." She stated.

"I can't believe it, I'm always the last to know." He said.

"Its a girl." She stated.

* * *

"We have to name her" Derek smiled.

"How about Lexus." Meredith looked up.

"I like it." He smiled.

"Lexus Nicole Shepard." Meredith stated.

"It fits her. Now smile so I can get a picture of my girls." Derek stated.

* * *

Everyone including the nurses crowded around the doors of the hospital to watch Meredith, Derek and baby Lexus leave. They all piled into the car, and left.

"Derek, we don't have any baby stuff yet." Meredith stated.

"Yes we do it waiting for us at the house." Derek smiled.

"How?"

"I had some of my friend come and set it up for us. It should be ready when we ge there." He smiled.

"I can't wait till she can walk and talk." Meredith stated. Derek couldn't do anything but smile. When they finally got to the house Meredith got Lexus while Derek unlocked the door.

"Welcome home Lexus." Meredith stated. Derek walked into the kitchen, and pulled some leftovers out of the fridge.

"Derek do we have a basinet?" Meredith asked.

"I think so, I will go look."He stated. Meredith picked Lexus p out of her seat, and sat down to feed her.

"here is the basenet." Derek stated putting it in front of her.

"Thank you." Meredith smiled.

* * *

Derek sat down beside her.

"Mer, I love you." Derek stated out of the blue.

"I love you too." She smiled back at him.

"I'm glad that we finally got on the same page."

"Me too." She smiled. They sat there quietly till Lexus stopped eatting. Meredith pulled her shirt down, and looked over at Derek.

"YOu wanna hold her so I can get something to eat." She smiled when she asked.

"I want to hold her even if you are not eatting." He said as she put Lexus in his arms.

"Burp her." Meredith told him walking away.

"say alright mom!"Derek talked to Lexus.

r&R


End file.
